Paint War!
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: BS and Soul are painting BS's room and decide the paint would be better on eachother rather than the walls. Outcome: Paint War! Once dirty, they decide to save water and take a bath together but who says you can't get dirty in the bath? BSxSoul


This was written by me and a mate. She started the story and I took over when she got writers block ^^

* * *

**Paint War**

"Hey Soul, help me paint my room!" commanded Black Star.

Soul was sat on the armchair with Black Star on his lap. They had been going out a few days and it was already obvious who the boss was in the relationship. Soul sighed exasperatedly.

"I've already helped you build your wardrobe, fix your front door, replace a few windows, sort out the shower head and even then I stopped cause all you kept on doing was looking at my ass, and now you want me to help you paint your room?" Soul asked.

Black Star nodded.

"Oh yes. I wouldn't ask anyone else," he said, leaning forward to whisper seductively in his ear, "also I like the look of your ass."

Soul just sighed then looked to the cute, puppy dog, marine eyes of his boyfriend. Black Star put on the pet lip.

"Fine!" he said finally.

"Yay!" Black Star said as he quickly kissed Soul.

Soul couldn't help himself as he kissed Black Star back. He decided to pull back to ask something though.

"Hey Black Star? When exactly do you want us to paint your room?" Soul asked curiously.

Black Star grabbed his hand and began to drag him out the house.

"Right now!"

They arrived at Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment to find the place completely clean, obviously the work of Tsubaki while Black Star was with Soul. They then entered a room which was a complete contrast to the rest of the apartment. It was absolutely empty apart from a few clothes strewn across the floor and the paintwork totally trashed. This room obviously belonged to Black Star. A few tins of paint were waiting on the floor with some paint brushes alongside them, a massive blue paint splatter on the wall.

Soul pointed and asked;

"What's that?"

"Where I tried to paint this morning. I got bored and decided to just throw the paint on the wall instead." he said grinning proudly.

"Ah." Soul said simply. He decided not to question it further.

"So we gunna get started then Ghosty?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah sure Starry." he said, grabbing a paint brush then opening a tin of paint.

Black Star tried to open his tin of paint, staring at it trying to debate the best way to open it. He kneeled in front of it, glaring.

"What are you doing Black Star?" Soul asked curiously.

"Trying to work out the best way to open it." he explained, nodding his head wisely.

Soul sighed and began to paint, leaving Black Star to glare at the paint tin all he wanted until he realized how to open it.

"YOU! PAINT TIN! OPEN UP TO MY GREATNESS! FOR I AM THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK STAR! THE BEING TO SURPASS GOD!"

Soul sighed, "Shouting at it won't make it open, idiot."

Black Star jumped up and pointed to it, thinking it would be intimidated and open up easily. His theory failed. Soul sighed again and walked over to Black Star's paint tin, taking the lid off.

"That's how you open the paint tin." he explained.

Black Star glared at him.

"I didn't ask for your help Soul. If I am to surpass God I have to do this on my own." he said, throwing a huff.

Soul sighed and continued to paint the wall. Black Star ran behind Soul and hugged him, pressing him against the wet painted wall. Soul's front was bright blue, Black Star nearly died with laughter, falling to the floor clutching his ribs. The only other colour visible was the crimson of Soul's eyes.

"Oh thanks Black Star, really thanks!" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Soul grabbed the spare paint tin and made Black Star stand against the wall, his eyes shut. The paint tin was quickly opened and the contents all over Black Star in less than a few seconds.

"This is paint war!" Soul proclaimed.

Black Star opened his eyes, grinning.

"I totally agree." he said, grabbing the nearest paint tin and throwing it over Soul, splattering him and the wall. Soul's jaw dropped.

The war continued for a few more hours, most of the paint going on each other rather than the walls. When the tins were empty they realized that the walls were covered in paint too, so their job did eventually get completed. They looked at their blue skin.

"I'll need to wash this off." Soul decided, nodding.

Black Star began to strip off to only his underpants in the middle of the room. Soul nearly passed out. Black Star began to strip him off to his underpants too.

"What are you doing?!" Soul asked, panicky.

"Simple, we're going to have a bath together to save water." said Black Star grinning.

Black Star dragged him into the bathroom, running the hot water tap. Soul just stood, leaning against the wall, trying to look cool in his underpants. Black Star laughed at him.

"Get over here dummy." he giggled.

"I will if you don't call me dummy." Soul said simply.

"Fine, get over here Ghosty." he corrected himself.

The crimson eyed boy walked over to the edge of the bath. The marine eyed boy ripped off the other boy's underpants, throwing him in the bath, grinning. Soul quickly covered "Little Soul" with his hands. Black Star laughed and pulled off his own underwear, standing proudly. He climbed in the bath, lounging happily.

"You can stop covering your 'Little friend' now Soul." Black Star said grinning.

The water was slowly starting to turn cloudy with the paint so Soul removed his hands. Black Star had his eyes closed as he was relaxing.

"Don't you think this is a bit quick Starry?" Soul asked.

"Is what a bit quick Ghosty?" Black Star questioned.

"Well, you know. Seeing each others...erm...'Downstairs friend'?" he asked.

Black Star shrugged.

"I dunno. I've never been in a relationship before this. Surely if we are both fine with it, it's not really moving fast is it?" he said wisely.

"I-I'm fine with it!" Soul said suddenly, trying to keep up his cool image.

Black Star ran a finger down Soul's bare chest, the sensation making Soul shiver but making Black Star grin at the results. Black Star's hand went further and further down Soul's chest until he stopped just above "Little Soul". A seductive grin flashed across his face and he quickly squeezed him. Soul yelped.

"B-b-b-black Star!" he stuttered.

"Yes, Soul?"

"W-what are you d-doing?!" he asked breathlessly.

"What does it matter? You're obviously enjoying it." Black Star hissed, moving so that he now lay pressed against Soul's chest.

Soul moaned and gripped the sides of the bath as his boyfriend kissed down his chest, sucking on each of his nipples until both were hard and red. Black Star grinned.

He loved the feeling of Soul writhing beneath him, it made him feel ever so powerful!

"B-Black Star…I…oh man…" Soul stuttered, trying to convey how inappropriate this was seeing as they'd only been going out for such a short time. Black Star pulled his head back and looked up at Soul innocently.

"Am I doing something wrong Ghosty?" he asked. Soul looked down at those large blue eyes and that flawless tanned skin and he fell in love all over again. He found himself unable to speak as all his words caught in his throat. Black Star lay his head on Soul's stomach and closed his eyes peacefully.

"The last thing I wanna do is something wrong." He murmured, placing tender kisses on Soul's skin.

"You're doing nothing wrong Starry," Soul's voice started out calm but ended as a whisper amongst cyan locks, "_nothing_."

Black Star titled his head up and leant his chin up on Soul's chest, looking up at his boyfriend. Soul leant down and kissed him lovingly.

Black Star smirked and placed his hands on Soul's thighs. The ninja trailed his tongue down Soul's chest and stopped right above his belly button.

"Good thing there was only enough hot water for a shallow bath!" he thought.

Soul groaned loudly as Black Star darted his tongue inside Soul's belly button, licking and teasing the tender flesh. That sent blood rushing to Soul's cheeks…and _other_ places, considerably _lower_ places. A sharp intake of breath signalled to Black Star that his partner definitely liked the movements of the hot, wet muscle against his skin. Soul's knuckles were white where he was gripping the sides of the bath again, biting his lip so as not to moan erotically.

Black Star suddenly stopped and looked down at the water around them, cloudy and to be honest, rather cold. Soul opened his eyes and stared at the other boy.

"What is it?" he asked. Black Star looked at him.

"Waters kinda dirty, we ain't gonna get very clean in this." He stated. Soul examined the water. He smirked and pulled Black Star down on top of him, coiling his arms around the boy's waist. Black Star giggled and pulled back, taking Soul with him so that they both knelt up in the water, bodies pressed together tightly.

"I'll turn the shower on, we'll get clean faster that way." Black Star said. Soul rolled his eyes and Black Star laughed.

He stood up and turned around, turning one of the dials on the over-the-bath shower head. Soul found his eyes roaming over Black Star's body of their own accord.

Silk, cobalt blue hair lay wet and dishevelled around tanned skin. Broad shoulders melted into muscular upper arms, which then softened as they connected to delicate wrists and nimble, calloused fingers. Defined shoulder blades billowed down a strong, hard back, that of which dipped near the waist line. Blushing, Soul looked over Black Star's ass. A firm, flawless rump curved to form tantalizingly touchable thighs. Distinct knee's traced down smooth lower legs that arched out at clear ankles that controlled flat, quite large feet.

Soul stood up and pulled the shower curtain along the rail before hugging Black Star from behind, standing spooned against the other boy. Black Star smiled to himself and turned around to face the ash white haired boy.

"Hey, maybe before we get clean…we could get a little_ dirty_ first?" he asked suggestively. Soul didn't answer but the rather loud moan that escaped from him when Black Star's lips connected with his neck kinda gave away his answer anyway.

* * *

So? You like?? I know I do ^^ Reviewww please x


End file.
